Death Roll
Death Roll is a robot from Australia that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot, as well as the fourth season on Discovery and Science. It was designed to look like a crocodile and featured a vertical spinning blade in its "mouth" and a rear "tail" that could act as a lifter or a self-righter. It lost its first fight to Captain Shrederator. Death Roll still makes frequent appearances in Australia, acting as a house robot in RoboWars events. Death Roll didn't compete in Season 3, but Steven Martin made a shark version of the bot called Great White that competed in China in KOB with greater success. For Season 4, Death Roll gained a more compact build, a bigger flywheel, red teeth, and a new self-righting arm. The arm itself is placed inside the body and is based on a man's arm bitten off with a knife in the hand. The improvements and look make it look similar to its KOB counterpart. These improvements proved to make Death Roll much more successful, earning them three KO's and a judges decision in the opening stages of the tournament, becoming the first robot to be undefeated in the fight cards before losing out to Witch Doctor in the semi-finals. Robot History ABC Season 2 Death Roll's first match was against Captain Shrederator. The match started in Captain Shrederator's favor, with it ripping pieces off the side of Death Roll. Death Roll continued to fight and Captain Shrederator eventually tore off Death Roll's tail and head. Captain Shrederator continued to attack and tore off one of Death Roll's wheels. Death Roll eventually stopped moving and was sent flying by Captain Shrederator, only to land on a piece of its severed head. Death Roll was counted out giving Captain Shrederator the win by KO at 2:04. Death Roll unfortunately was not chosen to be a wildcard meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. Death Roll also competed in a rumble against Skorpios and Bucktooth Burl . The match was fairly even at first, with Death Roll reversing towards its opponents in order to let its main weapon spin up, taking a couple of minor hits from Bucktooth Burl, the tire of which was cut into by Skorpios. The latter then caught Death Roll's tail, cutting through the cables which articulated it. Skorpios continued to pursue Death Roll before Bucktooth Burl charged in, getting caught under Skorpios' saw blade, allowing Death Roll to hit Skorpios with its disc twice. Bucktooth Burl was brushed aside in this attack and stopped so Skorpios got behind it and cut into its lid, pushing it towards Death Roll's spinning weapon which Bucktooth Burl narrowly avoided, having regained control. It then lightly caught Death Roll's side again and all three robots met up in a corner. The Canadian robot charged at Death Roll, catching it broadside before Skorpios slammed it, ripping off the head. Another charge from Bucktooth Burl sent Death Roll ricocheting into the wall, where it became high centered and was counted out. Skorpios later returned, pushing the front of Death Roll, seemingly trying to free it but to no avail, as Bucktooth Burl then rammed it at high speed with it's drum, causing the Australian robot to flip onto its side. An eventual judges' decision gave the overall win to Skorpios. Discovery Season 4 Death Roll's first match was against End Game. The match started poorly, as End Game was all over it and was sending it flopping around the box like a dead fish. End Game landed a hit that sent a piece of debris into the lights, causing debris and broken glass to rain down on both bots. Death Roll managed to back End Game into a corner and flipped it over, sending itself bouncing away in the process. Death Roll came back over with its weapon at full speed, waiting to see if End Game would self right, but it didn't. End Game was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO. Next for Death Roll was Craig Danby and Foxtrot. When the match began, Death Roll was fairly even with Foxtrot, causing no damage but not taking damage either. However, after another impact, Death Roll stopped moving. Luckily, Death Roll got going again before a countdown was needed and attacked Foxtrot again, taking a chip off its front right wheel guard and this time, disabling Foxtrot. Foxtrot never got going again and was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by a quick and easy KO. Death Roll then found itself against newcomer Quantum but went in pretty much unchanged. As the match got underway, Death Roll began to attack, causing damage to Quantum's front wedge and bending in one of Quantum's weapon teeth. This didn't entirely hinder Quantum as Death Roll found itself in the grip of Quantum's weapon, losing a weapon belt in the process. Luckily, Death Roll had two weapon belts and kept its weapon going, causing more damage to Quantum. Death Roll kept going, proceeding to toss Quantum twice, once towards the wall, the second towards the screws. Death Roll scurried back on over, causing more damage and popping Quantum into the air again. Sparks were flown as Death Roll attacked both sides of Quantum as it turned to avoid damage, managing to break Quantum's right drive chain and armor, and denting the left armor in. Death Roll went back to front since Quantum's wedge was up, preventing Quantum from getting another bite in. This hit caused the right back wheel to come off and destroy Quantum's left drive chain as well, leaving Quantum with no mobility. Quantum was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO. Death Roll was now in its first Main Event match against Rotator, which had just taken down the feared Tombstone in its last match. When the match started, Death Roll immediately had control, sending Rotator flying through the air repeatedly, sending parts flying. Death Roll then ripped off part of Rotator's weapon, leaving Rotator off-balance. Death Roll continued its assault, flipping Rotator at times and causing more damage. Rotator kept coming despite all the damage it was taking and managed to last to a judges decision. The judges awarded Death Roll a unanimous 3-0 decision. Hoping to continue its winning streak, Death Roll was now in the Top 16 where it faced Greg Gibson and Yeti. Death Roll started off well by throwing Yeti over and taking advantage of Yeti's gyroscopic forces. Death Roll continued to attack, taking off one of Yeti's big wheels and eventually, Yeti stopped moving. Yeti was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO and a spot in the quarterfinals. Using the last of their spares, Death Roll faced Minotaur. Death Roll started to repeatedly attack Minotaur's weapon, sending Minotaur's weapon belt flying in one exchange. Minotaur then started to mount a counterattack, sending Death Roll flying with every hit. However, this proved to be too much for Minotaur's drum, as it stopped working. Death Roll continued to attack Minotaur, while Minotaur tried to push Death Roll around. At one point, Minotaur's drum started up again and it hit Death Roll near a pulverizer, which made Death Roll start flopping around. Eventually, it righted itself and hit Minotaur a few more times near the edge of the Battlebox, which eventually left Minotaur high-centered and unable to move. Death Roll backed off, giving it the win by KO and a spot in the semifinals. In the semifinals, Death Roll faced off against Witch Doctor. Death Roll had a pretty even start as they were trading blows with Witch Doctor but not taking much damage in return. However, after a few hits, Death Roll's weapon stopped working, leaving them pretty much defenseless to Witch Doctor's attacks. Death Roll continued to fight, even as it was flipped over and thrown through the air repeatedly. Death Roll then got a lucky break in the last 30 seconds as Witch Doctor had stopped moving. However, Witch Doctor got going again before it could be counted out and the fight lasted the full 3 minutes. Unfortunately, the judges awarded Witch Doctor a 2-1 split decision to advance to the finals, eliminating Death Roll from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "From Australia, prepare to get dis-koalafied. See you later alligator! It’s DEATH ROLL!" "All the way from Australia, this bot settles everything outback. Holy Crocomole, it's DEATH ROLL!" "This bot hails from a city named Toowoomba, but don't get it confused. This thing ain't a Roomba, but losing to it does suck. It's DEATH ROLL!" "From Australia, bringing its Great Barrier Teeth. Ha ha ha, that's not a bot, THIS is a bot. Say g'day to DEATH ROLL!" "Back from Australia, here to impale ya. It's not a dingo who got your baby, it's a croc. You Vege-might make it alive, you Vege-might not. The ancient killing, crocodilian, DEATH ROLL!" Category:Australian robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Main Event Winners Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Main Event Participants